thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Dax
"A QUOTE!" Dax was a Player from Week 15 of The Reaper's Game. Their entry was the control of their emotions, leading them to be overly extrusive in interactions, but on the flipside also cause them to easily do a complete 180 on their own Partner, Hisa. Appearance Dax has blonde hair and honey-yellow eyes, a trait that makes them stand out (much to the hatred of they many parents). They're also very skinny, and prefer banded colors on their clothing, much like that resembling the body of a honeybee. Personality This Player possessed a mostly positive attitude and the philosophy that everyone deserves love, and boy do they strive to live up to that. This in conjunction to their entry fee leads them to plowing headlong into strangers in order to administer a (what they think is a) spine-crushing hug. They treasure each and every gift they receive, which sometimes drives them to tears of happiness on the spot. There are few things that break their trance of happiness, one of which is unfairness. The first time they snapped, it was at their partner refusing to share information about his own past despite Dax having given their name first. They had each other by the throat before two Reapers Akio and Takumi could separate them, and the current Composer Jean reprimanded them afterwards. They have forgiven Hisa, realizing their entry fee after this and the shame of actually intending to do exactly what their parents have done to them. History Pre-Game Dax was born to a German family in Japan, however their mother died of childbirth complications. Their father, unable to cope, passed them along to their grandparents who raised them for nearly four years before their old age and financial inability forced to give up Dax up to an adoption agency. Dax was passed along from family to family, all of which were unwilling to keep them due to their foreign appearance before Dax met their untimely end at their own hands with a box of matches. Game (Week 15) They overslept the Tutorial Day, showing up at almost the last minute. It wasn't their first time in a big city like Shibuya, and with the prospect of not having any parents to have to go back to, they wasted no time in greeting everyone they could. Day 1 They partnered with Hisa. Tried to bond but he didn't seem quite as enthusiastic about hugs as them. They snapped when Hisa refused to open up about himself and attacked him. Dax and Hisa made up afterwards, Dax talking to Akio about the Reaper's Game. They almost blew their temper again when hearing how shafted Reapers are in terms of rewards, but to their credit, just barely held it back. Day 2 THEY OVERSLEPT AGAIN Day 3 They thought Cheer very funny and damn well hope that he and Akio have a happy marriage. Day 4 Dax immediately thought Hisa was The One when he immediately bid all his Yen on a vital Healing pin for them. Day 5 They made eggs at 3 in the goddamn morning. Dax gave up all their money to get Hisa a Jupiter of the Monkey pin. Charles is cool. Dax then threw 5 eggs at a massive tank and FAILED before the 6th clutch egg cooked correctly. Day 6 They died. :'D Relationships Ayumu Partner. Takumi Supposed-to-be-dadmom. Cheer "Kinda weird that he sniffs Akio's towels, but he gave me a food! It was even good! Hope he makes lots of babies with Akio, I want to play with them..." Uso Scary reaper, but SHE LET THEM TOUCH A SNEK... Anzu Press X to YEET. Also hell of a battle partner, and what's a hentai anyway? Yuuhi I got a bee! Selvira "I'm sure she'll be alright, her Partner's really strong, and she draws really well even if she doesn't think it!" Charles A good fox, a must-pet! Taiki AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Jean They harbored an intense fear of him after he force-held them in the air with Hisa after fighting with each other. However, Jean's last act for them lent them to have a change of heart, believing inherently that he meant well when he first had to forcibly hold them. Trivia *While they love bees, their Noise form (should they have survived to be a Reaper) would have been a baby bear. *The stuffed lion they received from Takumi was named "Simba." They sometimes tried to dance to dance with it in the Underground, trying to get it to move with psychokinesis. They got really excited when its ear twitched once, but that happened to be a chance breeze passing through. *... Bees? Gallery Bees.png|Dax's Full-Body Reference from Week 15 Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION.|thumb|link=http://thereapersgame.wikia.com/wiki/File:Portrait_plac Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION.|thumb|link=http://thereapersgame.wikia.com/wiki/File:Portrait_plac Category:Players Category:Week 15